1. Field of the invention
Embodiments consistent with the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for identifying and displaying a set of high priority contacts on a display device as a subset of a full contact list based on various criteria/trigger events.
2. Description of the Related Art
An address book function may include numerous contacts in the form of contact lists. A subset of contacts in a contact list may have a higher priority to the user based on the date or time or in different situations. However, conventional contact lists do not contextually differentiate between high priority contacts and regular contacts.
Thus there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide a better way of identifying and displaying a list of high priority contacts in a contact list.